


You'll Do

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: So how did Max and Valerie decide to get married all those years ago?





	You'll Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/gifts).



The idea came to his mind out of the blue. They were bottling up the last of the spring heather for potions shoulder-to-shoulder. She was a spring chicken of only a hundred and a half when Max looked at her and says ‘eh. Let’s do it.’

“We’ve been doing it for years!” Valerie said. 

“Not it!” he said. “Married! Let’s get married!” 

“Now? Now you wanna get married?” She gestured to the wall of elixirs they had shelved, the herbs drying over their heads, “we’re in the middle of spring! That’s the world’s biggest seasons for miracles, and you wanna get married?”

“Eh, they can learn to wait,” he said. “All we need is an afternoon and a preacher!”

“If we’re going to do this we’re gonna do it the right way!” She said. “Flowers! Handwritten vows! And I’m gonna invite my mother!”

“Your mother!” Max gasped. “Your mother’s still alive?!”

“She’s only eight hundred and three!” she said. “That’s practically a baby and you know it.”

“All right,” he said. “So invite your mother! I’ll dig up the petunias! We’ll invite the ladies from Our Mother of the Inconstant Light down to see us through!”

“And I’m gonna buy something pretty!”

“And you’ll wear something pretty,” he said. “Just don’t expect me to wear tights or something! I’ll look as bad as that Robin whathisface – the guy from England who’s always shooting people with his arrows.”

“Robin Hood!”

“That’s his name?” Valerie nodded, settled beside him on the bench as Max shook his head. “Where’s the creativity! Where’s the passion?!”

“You don’t need that when you’ve got money,” she pointed out. Then, her smile giddy, she squeezed his hand. “And who cares?! We’re getting married!”

Max’s smile was cranky, if fond. “Married at my age. Well, I always said when my looks were gone…”

“Forget about your looks and help me with these potions!” she laughed, and they got to work.


End file.
